


Always

by r4gz



Series: DreamVerse [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Throwing Knives, ava sharpe mentioned, hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: connected sequel to "Just A Dream" ...... Sara talking to Gideon about Ava being a clone.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is set after S3E16 and it's revealed Just A Dream happened after S3E1. so when/if there is more, I shall hopefully remember to add roughly where it fits throughout the cannon.

"How are you today Sar....I mean Captain Lance?" The AI voice of Gideon asked her Captain, Sara Lance.

Sara was pacing back and forth in her room, throwing knives at a picture of Director of The Time Bureau Rip Hunter. How dare he do that to Ava! Erease her memories as a clone, give her false memories of a life she never lived. Pay actors to be her pretend parents. The gull of that man.

"I'm peachy Gideon." Sara said, digging out the knives from the wall. "And I told you, you can call me Sara." She told her AI with a smile. "I just don't understand how Rip could do that do Ava, or how he could make you hide that fact." Gideon chuckled, "Well, that is one of the reasons that I brought you into dreamland and made it so that your override commands were the greater ones that I would listen to."

Sara paused in her throwing, twirling the knife in her hand instead. "What are you talking about?" Sara asked, lips pouted. "One moment." Gideon said, In the time it took Sara to blink, a holographic Gideon emerged in Sara's room. The former assassin would never get tired of seeing the holographic form of her AI. The first time she and the rest of the legends saw it was a bit of a shock, but that was another story for another time.

"Hello Sara." The now human formed Gideon spoke, a smile on her face. "Hey." Sara said, throwing the knife in the torn picture of Rip before stepping to kiss Gideon. After a bit of making out, biting of lips and moaned sighs, they parted in order for Sara to catch her breath. "Now, what do you mean Rip having you delete Ava's file was one of the reasons for you bringing me into the big ol mind of yours when that happened a few days after the Cesar incident?" Gideon rolled her eyes, a human trait that she seemed to like. "Well its pretty simple really." Gideon said, touching Sara's nose with a small smile. "The me right now went back in time to pull you into my mind, or dreamland as you seem to have called it more then once." She turned and went to sit on the bed, her knees crossing as she shrugged. "After we were done, I talked to my past self and told her what was going on. I didn't say why I was doing what I was doing, but i'm smart enough to know I was doing it for a good reason."

Sara chuckled, hands on her hips. "So that explains why you, or past you I guess, stuttered the next day when calling me Captain Lance?" Gideon nodded, "And also why the next time you were pulled in we were more gentle then the first go around, since that me hasn't done it yet."

"Now what?" Sara asked, turning around to glare at the wall. "I have no idea what to do." Gideon sighed, standing up and going to hug Sara from behind. "Yes you do Sara." Gideon said, kissing her neck. "You bring the six totems together and defeat Mallus once and for all." The golden haired Captain leaned her head back, eyes closed as she let the AI kiss her neck. "Then, once all of that is finished, you talk to Miss Sharpe and finally make her your girlfriend." The AI whispered into Sara's neck, sending tingles down her back.

"That would be nice." Sara said, yawning. Gideon stopped her kissing, which earned a whine from Sara. The honey browned AI chuckled, guiding Sara into her bed. "I think it's time for a certain Captain to sleep." Gideon said. "Mmmmm, stay with me." Sara asked, her hand gripping Gideon's. "Always Captain Lance." Gideon said, hopping into bed and cuddling Sara. "Said to cal..." Sara was getting to say before sleep overtook her. Gideon chuckled, hugging her Captain tight. "Always Sara, always."

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> looks like this will become a new series thing, so hope people in the future shall like it
> 
> til next time


End file.
